Home Sweet Home
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: The emotional high of solving and prosecuting tough cases doesn’t compare to what Annabeth finds waiting for her at home.


Disclaimer: "Close to Home" belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. The following is written purely for amusement purposes and no profits are made!

Author's Notes: This idea came about after watching the episode, "Romeo and Juliet Murders".

Home Sweet Home

A sense of accomplishment swept through Annabeth Chase as she gathered her papers and walked out of the court room. The judge was stern in rendering the siblings' sentences in the "Romeo and Juliet" murders. The cover stories weaved by the two teenagers marveled the court and had also led Annabeth and her colleagues in a series pursuits, which onlyended in astring of dead ends. All had been pure lies conjured up by the teenage girl in an attempt to cover up her parent's murders and remain lovers with her older, adopted brother.

"Sick." The words floated out of Annabeth's mouth, just as she glanced up from her rushed filing. Her eye caught the picture of her three-month-old daughter that sat on her desk to the right of her computer.

"Haley," she gasped softly and rushed out of the office, reminded that her baby girl hadn't been feeling well that morning. Annabeth hated having to allow her mother to take Haley to the doctor; however, she was both relieved and shocked to find out her baby was cutting her first tooth.

The rain poured as the Annabeth drove. The windshield wipers swished in time to the music, which played softly through the car's speakers. As soon as she pulled into her garage, Annabeth tossed her keys into her purse andgrabbed herbriefcase from the passenger seat, then rushed inside. She had been waiting all day to be able to cuddle her daughter.

As she walked through the kitchen, the savory aroma of Jack's spaghetti filled her senses. "Mmm," she murmured, giving the pasta a stir. "Where's Haley?" Annabeth asked her husband as she walked into the living room.

"She's sleeping, 'Beth," Jack stated. He motioned for his wife to sit next to him. "You should see her tiny, little tooth. It's barely breaking her gums, but she has quite a bite on her."

Annabeth leaned down and gave Jack a small peck on his lips, then turned in the direction of Haley's room. "She's okay, really?" she half-questioned.

"Sleeping like an angel," Jack replied and, in a barely audible grumble, he added, "Finally." He gently grabbed his wife's arm as he stood. "'Beth, let's eat dinner first and let her sleep. I made my grandma's famous spaghetti," he tempted.

"But," Annabeth began to protest as her bold, blue eyes met her husband's.

"Shhh," Jack whispered as he stood pulled her into a lingering kiss, while moving them towards the hall. Parting their lips, he cracked open Haley's door just enough for his wife to see their daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. "See, she's okay," Jack spoke softly as to not disturb the baby.

Annabeth nodded, a hint of disappointment evident in her eyes.

"Come on," Jack whispered, tugging at his wife's hand and led her to the dining table. "You'll have plenty of chances to hold her soon."

"Yeah," the new mother sighed as she reluctantly followed her husband.

"How was your day?" Jack asked as he served the sauce-covered noodles.

Annabeth's explained her latest round of successful convictions while they ate, leaving out parts purposely for the sake of their stomachs. Jack shook his head through most of the story, his mind boggled trying to figure out how the children could come up with such a plot, much less actually carry it out.

After helping Annabeth clear the table, Jack led her to the couch, reached for the remote and turned on the television. Annabeth laid her head against her husband's chest.

"Did you want to get Haley?" Jack asked as his hand combed her long, blonde tresses.

"Aah," a little sigh of contentment escaped her lips. "No, let's let her sleep," Annabeth answered. She was enjoying the quiet, relaxing moment curled up next to her husband, which had become too much of a rarity.

With his free arm, Jack turned his wife's head towards his and leaned over. The kiss was passionate and one that the couple hoped was the beginning of things that needed to be continued in their bedroom; however, Haley's cries and whimpers quickly canceled the idea. The couple chuckled as they broke their embrace.

"I'll get her," Annabeth stated, straightening her blouse as she went to retrieve the upset infant.


End file.
